Gasai Yuno vs Yandere-chan
by mariannesinger16
Summary: This is it. The ultimate showdown between Yanderes that we all wanted. Which girl will be in charge of the protection of Amano Yukkiteru?


It was a dark night with a half moon looming over the sleeping neighborhood.

Yandere-chan stalked her senpai until he arrived home safely, and then started to return to her own home. She turned her head to her right when she heard ever so faint breathing coming towards her. She rolled underneath a knife that was flying towards her and pulled out a screw driver.

A girl with pink hair in pigtails jumped out of the shadows to cut her with a sword, which she dodged, allowing only her hair to be slightly cut in the process.

"You bastard," she growled, "how dare you do that to my hair!"

The girl slowly stood up and turned her head towards Yandere-chan, never moving her soul piercing pink eyes.

"... What were you doing watching Yukki?"

"You mean my Senpai?" Yandere-chan asked as she stood up. "I'm making sure he's alright. How did you know I was stalking him? I was very well hidden."

"Let's just say I have a way of telling what's happening to my Yukki." Yuno smiled. Her pupils had shrunk, and her toothed smile stretched out across her face. "And I can't let any girls go anywhere near Yukki... or they might fall in love with him..."

"You want to take my Senpai!?"

"Yukki was my Senpai from the beginning."

Yandere-chan charged to stab her in the eye with her screw driver. Yuno grabbed her wrist before she could and twisted it, causing her to scream in pain. While she was holding her wrist, she slashed the sword in her hand through her arm.

The wounded woman backed away, grunting and holding her bleeding arm.

"No," she whispered, "I won't let you take my Senpai."

She ducked into the shadows, allowing her dark colors to blend into the pitch black neighborhood. Yuno started laughing menicingly as she slowly followed her step by step.

"Come back, Yan-chan... We haven't started yet..."

The psycho slowly walked the streets, her eyes moving from left to right constantly all the while her wide smile was stretched across her face. It looked as if her constant moving eyes were glowing in the dark.

A single footstep that was almost inaudible sounded across the floor, earning Yuno's attention to back away and dodge the knife that was aimed at her shoulder. The pink haired beauty pulled out an ax to chop down on the teen who'd thrown the knife, but she'd dodged before she could and returned to the shadows.

"Come out, Yan-chan..."

A match was lighted and thrown at Yuno while a smirk was plastered on the face of the girl who threw it.

The lit match landed a few feet away from the psychopath, creating a space of fire between her and the older teen. They glared at each other through the flames, as if the fire wasn't there at all.

Yuno started laughing maniacally. Yandere-chan looked at her, a bit confused. She was convinced this little girl was insane. Annoyed by her laughter, she pulled out a knife and tossed it through the flames.

The tip of the knife scraped Yuno's head, causing blood to leak out of it. She continued to laugh as if nothing had happened at all.

Still laughing, she jumped over the flames and held up her ax. When gravity pulled her down, she readied the ax to chomp down on head of the older girl, who was cornered by the flames and the wall behind her.

Yandere-chan pulled out her katana and blocked her ax to the point where it was only a literal inch away from cutting through her dark eyes.

"Engh...! Senpai will be mine, you whore!"

"I'm sure Yukki would like to play with your corpse... Aha ha ha ha!"

The Yanderes were too busy glaring at each other to hear the sirens approaching them.

They both realized that the only way to kill their rival was to push them into the flames. Yandere-chan was quick on her feet, and tripped Yuno for her to fall into the fire.

Before her head could fall in, the flames dispersed when a beam of water cut through them. Yuno landed on her head, slightly wet.

"Damn it!"

"What's going on here!?" a cop cried as he held up a gun. "Put those weapons down!"

Yandere-chan placed her feet on Yuno's wrists and her knees on her chest to hold her down while holding the katana up to her head.

"Put that down or we'll shoot!"

"Yukki-senpai is mine..."

She didn't get the chance to stab her when a tall woman with glasses pushed her over and held her arm against her back on the ground.

"Stop right now!"

"T-teacher-chan...!"

"How could you!? No student of mine is going to be a murderer! You're expelled!"

E-X-P-E-L-L-E-D

"NOOOO!" _Now there's no way I could ever have Senpai..._

Yuno giggled.

"Yukki," she said to herself, "Yuno will protect you..."

"Miss, are you alright?" another cop asked.

"Aha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! AHA HA HA HA!" Yuno's bone chilling laughter continued to sound through the night, all the while Yandere-chan's tears fell to the ground.


End file.
